Something So Real
by ashnessa4eva
Summary: Both Zac and Vanessa cheated on each other. Now they never want to see each other again and they never did. But what will happen when they both are reunited through a reality T.V show? Something So Real-Zanessa.
1. 5 Years Ago

**Something So Real**

**Chapter 1**

**_5 Years Ago_**

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

She was packing her stuff to go on a reality T.V show... again. She was the runner up last time. As she packed her bags she remembered was happened last time she was on the reality T.V show...

* * *

_**5 years ago...**_

_The reality T.V show's cocept was that they were stuck in a house together for 3 months without leaving the house. She was dating Zac at that point. She was in the final episode when..._

_Vanessa was in her room_ _packing her stuff to go home when the other contestant Drake Bell came into her room. Drake was very horny and charming yet Vanessa never fell for him. He kept trying to kiss her though._

_Vanessa doesn't look up and instead says," Looky here_ _horn dog is in my room."_

_Instead of replying like he usually does he bent down and kissed Vanessa on lips. And surprisingly Vanessa didn't pull back... she actually kept on kissing him, and all while on tape... which Zac was watching._

* * *

_**Zac's POV**_

_When I saw my girlfriend, actually my now ex-girlfriend, kiss that son of the devil, I was so mad. Why did she keep kissing him? I wanted to kill him so bad._

* * *

**_When Vanessa's went back home_**

**_Vanessa's POV_**

_When I went back to my home I knew I was facing a break-up. I walked into my house and surprise, surprise all my friends and family jumped out of closet etc (you know the surprise party surprise). Again surprise, surprise Zac wasn't there. I acted like I was surprised._

_"Oh my god!" I kept on repeating it like I was so surprised._

_"Surprise!" my best friends forever, Ashley Tisdale said again. _

_"I know! I'm so surprised!" I replied._

* * *

**_After the party was over, Vanessa's POV_**

_I decided to go to Zac's house to get the break-up over with after the party. When I rang his doorbell I breathe very fast. Once Zac opened the door I knew it was the moment of truth._

_"You hate me, don't you?" I whispered._

_"Why wouldn't I hate you? You friggin'_ _cheated on me... on national television!" he yelled._

_"I'm so sorry" I cried. I was really hoping I wouldn't cry but I guess I did. "I really, really am sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't damn enough. Now get out of my friggin' sight!" He slammed the door in my face._

_I walked outside the driveway. Then I saw blond hair, long blond hair inside the house. _

* * *

**_Zac's POV_**

_I felt horrible for being so well... mad against Nessa. I felt more horrible when I made her cry. I knew she's not a cryrer. But I had to acted like she was only the one that did something wrong. But the truth was I cheated on her more than she cheated on me. I was making out with this girl, Brittany Snow 24/7 once. In fact she was in my living room right know._

_Just as we were about to kiss the the door when suddenly the door swung open. I guess I forgot to lock the door. In came Vanessa and when I saw she saw Brittany I gluped. I knew was in trouble._

_"Vanessa... did you meet my um uhh cousin, Brittany?" I said very scared._

_"Babe, I'm not your cousin." A confused Brittany said. Boy that girl really was a dumb blonde._

_Vanessa smirked. "Nice try." Then she yelled, " You freakin' yelled at me for cheating on you and you were cheating on me too! I freakin felt horrible for kissing Drake and look you were cheating on me with that idiot!"_

_I found me obligated to defend Brit. "She's not an idiot! She's smarter than you!" As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them._

_Vanessa backed away and I saw tears in her eyes. _

_I looked down and said, "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."_

_"Yes you did. I NEVER want to see you again!" She ran outside and went into her car._

* * *

That was 5 years ago. Now they live across the country from each other. Vanessa's moved to New York and Zac stayed in Los Angeles. Now they're both going in the reality show, Big Liars (most originals name; I know), together with knowing. It was one of the twists of this season, the other was that the runner ups against fans, 6 each.

* * *

**Do you guys think this is a good story? Tell me!!**

**xoxo Joyce**


	2. The Twist

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2

_Welcome to the Twist_

**Outside the reality T.V show's "house"**

Cindy Lirky, the host was outside the house and was welcoming America. After a while, Cindy said, "Now let's bring back in the runner-ups." On cue the runner-ups walk up the fake doorsteps of the "house". First was season 1 runner-up Alicia Wilds: everyone in the house hated her but she was a fierce competitor and that kept her in the game. Then came Lucas Grabeel: he was the exact opposite of Alicia. Now came Mike: He unpredictable. Ashley Tisdale: her only strong point was her assets. Next was Kaycee and then finally came... Vanessa. She stepped on to the doorsteps and then Cindy Lirky said, "Welcome back house guests. As you know Big Liar always has a twist and this season is no different."

The runner-ups nodded.

"Now the only thing I'll say about the twist is that it's called Past Ghosts (original I know)."

The house guests looked at each other in confusion? Cindy notices their confused faces and said, "You'll find put what that means later on. Now as you probably noticed their are only 6 of you. There is usually people on the doorsteps 7 at time."

They nodded. Cindy told them, "That's because America voted on the last house guest that will be returning. And if you turn your heads you'll see who it is."

They turn around and see James a.k.a Jimmy Yorka: he's from season 2 with Vanessa. He is gay-but-didn't-you-check-out-every-house-guest-that's-a-girl's-ass.

"Hey!" America's obviously favorite player said as he took his place on the the doorsteps. Everyone waved but Nessa who said hi back since she was his friend.

Then Cindy asked them to go in the house. (I know it's so sudden)

* * *

**After they got settled... Vanessa's POV**

I was on Cloud Nine. First of all I was glad Jimmy came back! He was my best friend in Season 2. Second of all Jimmy and I were getting along very well with Lucas, Kaycee, and Ashley. Ash changed. She was smarter.

I was talking strategy to Jimmy since he was my biggest ally when Cindy's face appeared on the T.V screen.

"Hey house guests!"

"Hi Cindy!" we all replied.

"Now the other house guests are out here with me. They're coming in in about 10 minutes. Now I should say you might recognize them."

"Why!" _Sigh._ Why was Mike always like this?

Cindy smiled. Uh-oh. This wasn't gonna be good. And the next thing she said proved me right. She said "Because these are your exes." With that she disappeared from the T.V screen. We all began talking at once.

Alicia as usual, decided to take charge. She whistled her infamous whistle and then she said, "We'll go in a circle and you tell us who you think it's gonna be. We'll start with Jim.

"Well I think it's going to be my "high school sweetheart", Lana." I notice how he made air-quotes when he said high school sweetheart. "I came out of the closet and just wanted to be friends but she tried to turn me straight. After a while I told her to stay away from me and my life." Ooh harsh.

The thing that Mike said was, "Why would I care?" _Ahh. _Another infamous Mike quote.

Then it was Alicia, "Either Kyle Stillvan or Luke Davis. They're both jerks."

"I date way too many guys to remember." Guess who that was.

"Missy Murphy. Cheated on me. Done deal."

"Whoever it is, my husband will punch the guts outtta him."

When it came to my turn here was what I said, "I-I don't really have a bitter ex." Ha! I might as well said I was a alien. How did I forget about Zac?

Especially when he was right in front of me.

* * *

**Zac's POV**

Cindy told us to go in. We walked in and the first person I saw Vanessa. _The _ex. The ex who cheated on me on national television and I yelled at her for even though I shouldn't because I cheated on _her._ Is that complicated or what?

I heard her say "I" and then I saw that she saw me and then she went out of it. Did I just hear he say "I don't have a bitter ex."? No, I must be delusional. I must be. I must--

"Hi! What's your name?' Huh? I snapped out of my thoughts. There in front of me was the ever so gorgeous Ashley Tisdale. She stood there smiling waiting for an answer.

"Hi, I'm uh-- Zac Efron." I shook her hand, still in shock. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Vanessa leave. I was torn between chasing her or talking to the other house guests.

You must be an idiot to not know what I did.

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

I broke down when I saw Zac. I'm sorry, I thought I was over it. I guess I wasn't. Who knew that just one look at Zac could destroy the wall I built around my heart? The wall that I made through all these years. The wall that I thought was strong enough to face anything.

I guess I was wrong. Because the minute I saw him, the wall blew into pieces. The wall was gone just like that. (Okay! Okay! No more wall business)

I ran to the bathroom, feeling really vulnerable. I turned on the faucet, trying to not look at the mirrors because I knew I would, if I could, feel more vulnerable, if I look at my face. I cleaned myself up, but I knew no matter how pretty I look on the outside, in the inside, I was going to feel ugly.

I was about to leave when I heard footsteps coming in. I figured it was Jimmy so I said "Hey."

The person I thought was Jimmy came over and rubbed my back. "It's gonna be okay." he said in a soothing voice.

That didn't sound like Jimmy, it sounded like...

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger. Lolz . Now ppl read my new series "Live In Love or Don't Live At All."**

**xoxo Joyce**


	3. Another Twist

**Now I decided 2 change the name of my reality T.V show. Now it's "Reality Bites"**

* * *

Another Twist

**Vanessa's POV**

But the voice didn't sound like Jimmy. It sounded like...

Zac.

I turned around and yep... it was Zac. "What are you doing here?" I sniffled as I wiped away my tears with my sleeve.

"To see if you're okay." he answered matter of factly.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you care?"

He sighed. "I feel bad about the... you know."

"What?" I dared him to say it.

"What happened when you came home." he said.

"What? A lot happened when I came home."

He sighed. "What happened when you came to my house."

"Sorry, I got amnesia with whatever you did to me." I told him, showing him what I did was un-freakin-forgivable.

Finally realizing what I'm doing, he tried a new route, a harsh one may I add. "You still hate me for doing that to you!" How 'bout you? You're the one that kissed Drake on national T.V."

"At least I made a good choice of going with him instead of you. Now I'm engaged to him." I put up my ring as proof.

He stood shot, "Whatever! All I'm asking is a truce. We're stuck together. Might as well not give the house a bad time."

Suddenly we heard a_ Bang!. _Then we heard a, "Your so fucking stupid! I did not do that asshole." It sounded like Alicia's voice. Next I heard a, "I did that cuz you were stalking me!" After that I heard "You know what me getting out of your sight was the single best thing that happened to me.

I realized I was so caught up in our arguement, that I didn't notice everyone else was fighting too. "How' bout them. Tell them to call a truce!" I at yelled him and them stomped off to the living room.

When I went into the living room I noticed it said in the T.V that the first competition for being in charge of the house was going to take place outside... now. I quickly ran off and broke up the fights and told them to get out to the yard.

* * *

**At the yard (Zac's POV) ...**

When I walked in to the yard, I was thinking about the conversation I had with Vanessa. Man did I feel bad. But then.. she acts like I was the one that screwed up. Right.. she was a perfect angel.

"Attention house guests!" Cindy suddenly said in the intercom startling me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Cindy!'

"Hello to you too. Now as you can see there are 7 mazes for our competition." We nodded. "Well that's because you and your ex are gonna work together. In, fact you two have to work together if you want to win the biggest prize Reality Bites has ever given away, 1,000,000_ (Its use 2 be 500,000) _and the runner- up with win 250,000 _(50,000) _if you two can make it to the end together."

_Gasp!** (Lolz) **_No seriously we all gasp. I creeped to Vanessa and whispered, "Truce?"

She gritted her teeth and replied, "Fine. " I grinned and shook her hand.

"Now let's get started. Exes, you and you partner will be in a bumper car with your partner driving. You will direct your partner across this maze. Now partners you have to listen to what they say. Hard enough trying to figure out which direction to go and listening to your ex?" We all nodded quickly.

"Well now the drivers will be blindfolded." All of us groaned. Brother.

* * *

**The results are in and heres what the contestants said in the closed confessions after the comp.**

**Kaycee-** "Alicia & her ex Luke couldn't stop arguing so naturally they lost. Thank god. I do not like them."

**Vanessa-** "Jimmy... Wow! I'm sorry but he looked like a way drunk driver out there. And the twist..." She screams. "I hate it!" She pounds the couch.

**Lana (Jimmy's)**- She was crying. "I miiiisssss Jimmy!" **_(Yes, she still a sorta stalker)_**

**Jared (Ashley's)**- "Ashley Ashley... freakin' Ashley" Jared throws a pillow."She doesn't know the difference between left and freakin' right. Arrgh"

**Jimmy**- "Reality Bites! Don't have a competition like this ever again!"

**Alicia**- "Bring it on! I know Lucas & Missy hate me so naturally they'll probably put me & Luke up for elimation **_(If you win HOH you get to choose 2 people for eviction)_**."

**Lucas & Missy**- "We won! We won!" They do a happy dance.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Vote!! Who do you want put up.**

**1. Alicia**

**2. Lana**

**3. Olivia (Mike's ex)**

**4. Luke**

**5. Mike**

**6. Jared**

**Vote!!**

**you know you love me Joyce**


End file.
